La fin des univers ?
by dr.who-sev
Summary: Dans leur nouvel univers, le double docteur et Rose eut un fils, Thétha, mais le garçon se pose des questions, la fin de l'univers est-elle proche. Pourquoi a t-il si peur du docteur ? Et s'il n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il croyait être ?
1. Chapter 1

Nous étions le 28 mars 2010 en fin d'après-midi. la classe de second terminait leur journée avec un cours d'histoire le plus morne que pouvait faire un professeur. Le temps dehors était resplendissant pour un début de printemps et bon nombre d'élèves attendaient avec impatiente la fin du cours pour pouvoir profitait du soleil d'autant plus que le lendemain serait le week-end et ils pourraient profiter du temps au maximum. Certains d'entre eux regardaient par la fenêtre les vaillants dans le ciel, rêvassant. Quelques-uns dormaient, la tête affalait sur leur table et, auraient avec certitude, des marques de leurs feuilles sur leurs joues endoloris. D'autres, beaucoup plus vifs pendant le cours bavardaient par morceaux de papiers envoyaient de tables en tables lorsque le professeur avait les yeux ailleurs que dans leur direction. Une minorité peut-être quatre ou cinq écoutaient attentivement la leçon sur la révolution du peuple français en 1800, écrivant avec assiduité sur leur cahier ou feuille noyer d'encre noire ou bleu, leur stylo bientôt fatigués par tant de discipline. Le professeur ne faisant pas attention aux élèves inattentifs, débitait son cours appris par cœur la veille au soir sans aucune hésitation. Pourtant, son esprit était tourné vers un élève qu'il ne tenait pas énormément et même aucunement dans son cœur. Celui-ci rêvassait et le professeur attendait le moment propice pour le lui faire remarquer. Ledit élève maudit du professeur, pensait au temps qui n'était pas si resplendissant malgré le soleil qui chauffait déjà. Le temps allait se couvrirent bien vite et, ceci dans tous les sens du terme. Le mauvais temps arrivait vite, bien trop vite à son goût.

" Vous allez me noter cette question à faire pour la fois prochaine : Comment le peuple de... Smith ! Au lieu de rêver de comment pouvoir voler ou de comment s'évader de votre triste vie ou de je ne sais quoi encore, pouvez- vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?"

Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années bientôt seize, aux cheveux bruns, sorti de ses réflexions et leva la tête en soupirant fortement sans cacher son agacement. C'était encore sur lui que les foudres de son professeur étaient tombées. Il regarda le professeur de ses yeux bruns profonds presque noir comme l'était son esprit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux essayant en vain de les dompté mais, cependant restant en batailles. Il était presque trop facile de déchiffrer les sentiments négatifs envers son professeur sur le visage du garçon. Celui-ci l'agaçait plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter, il le prenait toujours de haut et croyait toujours tous savoir parce qu'il avait été un archéologue dans sa jeunesse. L'adolescent ne trouvait pas en quoi un archéologue était plus intelligent qu'un banal professeur d'histoire. Dans les deux cas, ils avaient étudiés l'histoire de font en comble. Ils essayaient de trouver toutes sortes d'hypothèses sur l'histoire avec des objets trouvés. Ces objets pouvaient avoir plusieurs histoires et les archéologues en choisissaient une parmi des centaines, celles qui leurs convenaient le mieux. Ces personnages lui faisaient vraiment pitié.

" Vous avez dit : vous allez me noter cette question à faire pour la fois prochaine : Comment le peuple... ; et en prenant la vois grave du professeur d'histoire ; Smith ! ! Au lieu de rêver de comment pouvoir voler ou de comment s'évader de votre triste vie ou de je ne sais quoi encore, pouvez- vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? Voilà êtes vous heureux ? Vous pouvez retourner à vos fossiles Monsieur."

- Smith ! Puisque vous semblez vous amuser vous serez collé cinq heures Mercredi après-midi. Peut-être que cela vous disciplinera quelque peu.

Dans son dos, il entendit une de ses camarades lui soufflait d'arrêter de répondre et de calmer le jeu avec le professeur, ce que fit le garçon avec difficultés, n'ayant point envie de recevoir des heures de colles en plus. Ledit professeur trop heureux d'avoir enfin cloué le bec de son élève maudit en rajouta une couche pour le plaisir de voir Smith ruminait et pour pouvoir le renvoyer une seconde fois pour insolence envers un professeur s'il répondait à sa remarque.

" Est bien on dirait que notre cher Thétha Smith à enfin comprît ce que le mot "discipline" veut dire, je ne pensais pas y arriver! "

Thétha serra les dents, il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer une phrase bien acide à l'homme mais, la sonnerie de fin de cours sonna. Il rangea vite ses affaires dans son sac, ne prit pas le temps de le mettre sur son dos et sortit en vitesse de la salle de classe, énervé. Thétha savait que la conversation entre le professeur et lui allait faire le tour du lycée en moins de deux. Ses disputes étant "appréciaient" par ses camarades, ils étaient vite sus par tout le lycée. Lorsqu'il longeait le dernier couloir avant la sortie, un garçon aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux bleu lui tint le bras pour lui indiquer sa présence. Sachant très bien de qu il s'agissait Thétha ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa route. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du lycée. Après quelques pas le blond prit la parole :

" Alors, mon neveu ce serait prit cinq heures de colles par le fabuleux professeur d'histoire ?

Thétha s'arrêta à un piéton où le petit bonhomme de passage était rouge, il en profita pour se retourner en soupirant vers la personne à ses côtés.

- Arrête Tonny, c'est bon. Tu n'as pas besoin de remettre ceci sur le plateau, ne me fais pas la moral, ta sœur le fera très bien pour toi et tu le sais très bien.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais tu sais également toi aussi, que ta mère va me reprocher de ne pas faire attention à ton attitude au lycée et je vais donc, par conséquent , me faire tuer également comme tu dis.

Le petit bonhomme de passage passa au vert et Thétha reprit sa marche sans attendre Tonny, cependant il répliqua alors que le blond lui emboitait le pas :

- Et bien je lui dirais que son frère n'y est pour rien et que je n'ai point besoin d'un deuxième père, le mien étant déjà assez sur mon dos ces temps si.

- Oui mais ton père est à Torchwood en ce moment même et...

- Et tu n'as pas besoin de jouer ce rôle merci. Rssai de te comporter juste comme mon oncle ou un cousin si le mot "oncle" te vieilli trop et évite de parler de Torchwood lorsque l'on est dans la rue.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de recevoir d'ordres d'un gamin,Thê. Plaisanta Tonny pour calmer le jeu,s'apercevant très bien que son neveu commençait à s'énerver quelque peu.

- Et bien tu sais ce qu'il dit Thêt ? Si on allait boire un verre avant de rentrer et de se faire tuer ? Histoire de se détendre après cette horrible journée de cours.

- Tu ne pers pas le nord Thétha, mais d'accord, si tu as de l'argent.

- Attend là ! Ne te fou pas de moi, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, Tonny Tyler, fils de Jackie Tyler et de Peter Tyler, le grand patron de la société de diffusion journalière sur portable, n'as pas d'argent pour payer un coup à son neveu ?

- Et toi tu ne vas pas me dire que, fils de Rose Tyler- Smith et de John Smith, moitié seigneur du temps et moitié humain, n'as pas reçu son argent de poche ?

- Et bien non figure toi que j'en suis privé depuis que le Proviseur a appelé chez moi pour mon renvoi la semaine dernière.

- Vraiment ne pourrais-tu pas arrêter trente secondes tes imbicilités ?

- Que veux-tu, je déteste lorsque l'on se moque de moi.

- Bon très bien, j'ai compris, Thétha Smith ne se laissera pas faire écraser ; Tonny fit un soupir de découragement faux comme l'imagination ; c'est fou ce q'un seigneur du temps peut avoir comme orgueil. !

- Je ne le suis qu'à moitié d' une et de deux ce n'est pas de l'orgueil !

Tonny ria doucement face à la remarque de son neveu qu'il considérait comme son frère. Malgré leur deux ans d'écart, Théta et lui s'entendaient comme les cinq doigts de la main. Malgré leurs taquineries permanentes, leurs disputes, leur tempérament tellement ressemblant mais, à la fois tellement différents, ils se soutenaient en permanence. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, avait écoutés les mêmes histoires de famille aussi impossible les unes que les autres mais, pourtant, tellement vraies, surtout pour Thétha, car ces histoires faisait parti de son passé mais également de son futur. Quant-ils étaient petits, ils avaient joués à la guerre du temps, Thétha faisant le doctor et lui faisant le maitre des Daleks. Pour eux étant petits ce n'était que des histoires mais, maintenant cela ne l'est amusé plus. Tonny savait que si le doctor n'avait pas laisser Jachy, sa mère dans ce monde il ne serait jamais né. Le monde dans lequel sa mère était née Peter, son père avait disparu mais, pour Théta... Sa mère, Rose Tyler avait perdu sont plus grand amour même si le doctor avait fait de John Smith son double. Thétha se doutait que sa mère en avait beaucoup souffert. Les deux adolescents n'avaient que connaissance de cette histoire grâce à Jackie qui leur avait racontée sans en avertir Rose et John.

Tonny fit une légère tape dans le dos de son "frère" et lança :

- Bon et bien, nous allons comme à notre habitude chez Tania, puis ensuite, nous irons à la galerie marchande ! Il faut que je te rhabilles et moi-même également par la même occasion.

Alors que les deux jeunes arrivaient dans le bar, Théta répliqua :

- Te moquerais tu de moi ! Il y a un instant tu ne voulais pas payer les boissons et maintenant tu me dis que tu veux dépenser ton argent dans des vêtements ! Surtout que j'en ai point besoin, je suis très bien habillé !

S'installant dans leur recoin habituel, une femme vain à leur rencontre en souriant:

- Salut les jeunes ! Je vous sers comme d'habitude !

Tonny acquiesça avec politesse et répondit à Thétha:

- Ne fait pas ta petite chochotte, mon père m'a filé assez de monnaie pour nous deux et puis, si tu ne veux pas changer de style tu ne changes pas, mais tu rachètes, cela fait plusieurs mois que tu as les mêmes jeans et autres !

- D'accord, comme tu voudras, puis cela me changera les idées. J'arrêterai de penser au moins.

- Je vois, ton père à des nouvelles, qu'en disent-ils ?

Thétha ne répondit pas de suite, Tania la serveuse leur ramena leurs boissons et Tonny lui donna ce qu'il lui devait avec sourire et elle repartit les laissant seul.

- Je n'ai pas tous saisi, tu sais que maman me cache beaucoup de choses, mais je pense avoir saisi l'essentiel. Apparemment papa est parti à Torchwood car ils ont captés quelques choses d'anormal dans le vortex. A ce qui parait ce serait une faille, petite, très très petite mais, elle pourrait grandir. Ils se demandent ce qui aurait pu provoquer cela.

- Mais encore ?

Thétha souri par l'impatiente de son oncle, mais dit d'une voix grave :

- Hier papa à téléphoner à Unite par double appelle alors qu'il parlait à maman. Mercredi soir toute une entreprise de textile a été retrouvé gelé, les ouvriers sont morts congelé et sans yeux. On n'en a pas entendu parler car, Unite bloque tous les médias sous peine d'être emprisonnés. Ce qui est étrangez c'est que cette entreprise de textile se trouve en Guadeloupe ! Ils ne subissent aucune gelés là-bas !

- Il pense que c'est ce qui a causé la faille dans le vortex ?

- Je n'en ai pas entendu plus ensuite. Maman est sortie dehors, mais je pense que oui.

- Mais si... Mais s'il y a une faille tu crois que... Qu'ils vont pouvoir l'appeler comme ils l'ont fait il y a dix -huit ans lors de l'invasion des Daleks ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Et puis dans tous les cas, je ne préfère pas ! Je ne veux tout simplement pas ! !

- Et ne t'énerve pas ainsi, si cela se trouve c'est juste un petit extra-terrestre qui tente de faire peur à la population humaine !

Thétha secoua la tête en soupirant, il bu une gorgée de sa boisson et répondit:

- Ha oui ? As-tu déjà vu un extra-terrestre tuer plus de deux cents hommes pour faire peur à la populace alors qu'aucun alien n'est censés venir dans notre monde ! Et comment expliques-tu le fait que l'on ne voit plus n'y Orion, n'y Hercule dans le ciel la nuit ! Quoi que ce soit, ils ont réussis à faire mourir deux constellations, alors ne dis pas que c'est juste pour faire peur à la population !

Tonny qui ne connaissait pas grand chose à son charabia ne pu qu'acquiescer :

- Oui... Tu as surement raison, c'est étrange. Mais... ce n'est pas ceci qui te fais peur hein ? Thêt je te connais sur le bout des doigts. Le fait qu'ils devront peut-être l'appelaient LUI, te fais peur. Tu as peur parce que tu es comme lui ! Et ne me répliques pas que tu ne l'es qu' à moitié... ; Thétha le coupa ;

- Mais je le suis à moitié !

- Mais bordel Thétha, arrête de le nier ! Tu as deux cœurs ! Tu ne tombes jamais malade et, tu es capable de survivre à une chaleur de plus de cents degrés Celsius !

Thétha fit un regard plus que méchant à son "frère", bu d'une traite son verre, prit son sac et sorti du bar précipitamment en disant:

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me le rappeler Tonny ! Je te remercie infiniment !

Tonny soupira. Le simple fait de parler de LUI, faisait fuir Thétha, on aurait dit sa plus grande peur. Le garçon prit son sac, les verres, les amena à Tania, lui dit au revoir et, parti à la suite de son neveu le rattrapant. Le blond dû courir quelque peu pour le rejoindre.

- Aller Thêt ne fais pas la tête. Oublie cela au moins ce soir, car maintenant on prend direction les boutiques !

Théta souri au blond, il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était juste qu'il souffrait beaucoup de sa situation. Savoir que son père n'était pas vraiment son père n'était pas très plaisant et, cette situation était difficile. Pourtant il était né de l'amour que John portait à Rose mais, étant un seigneur du temps son père biologique était le doctor, il avait le même ADN.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent à la galerie marchande en dix minutes, le trajet avait été tranquille, le rire avait secoué les deux garçons. Tonny avait réussi à faire penser autre chose que des extra-terrestre à Thétha et ceci était une grande victoire. Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements pour homme et Tonny dit :

- Bon on s'occupe de toi avant !

Ne laissant pas le temps de répliquer à son "frère" Tonny fouilla dans les rayons. Après une heure de recherche et d'essayage, Thétha avait trouvé ce qui lui fallait. Tee-shirt blanc assez moulant avec quelques dessins fashion de couleur blanc et vert foncé inscrit dessus, par-dessus une chemise de couleur noire ouverte sur son tee-shirt, autour de son cou une cravate de couleur verte. Un slim noir était enfilé à ses jambes musclés, les bas de son pantalon étaient rentrés dans des converses vertes. Après ceci, ils cherchèrent des vêtements pour Tonny. Il fut plus long et mit deux heures à trouver ce qui lui fallait.

Il prit un tee shirt bleu avec inscrit dessus New-York de couleur jaune fluo, un sweat-shirt à capuche de couleur vert fluo, un slim noir, le même que Théta. Cependant, ses baskets était des montantes et il enfila les pans de son slim à l'intérieur. Une casquette bleue était posé sur sa tête. Une fois leurs achats finis ,ils prirent le chemin du retour. Les deux ados arrivèrent chez Tonny.

- Quand pense-tu que tes parents recevront la lettre du Lycée ? Demanda Tonny devant le battant de sa porte.

- Demain je pense ou peut-être qu'ils l'ont déjà eu, m'enfin...

- Tu me diras. Veux-tu rentré ?

- Non non, il est déjà tard je devais rentrer à cinq heures et il est huit heures, tu ne te rends pas compte je vais déjà me faire tuer. Tu diras bonjour à mamie et papi, en l'occurrence à ta mère et à ton père.

- Oui tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu rentre. Merci j'avais compris.

- Salut alors, puis à demain peut-être, je passerai sûrement.

- D'accord salut, à demain petit frère.

Tonny sourit à son neveu et rentra à l'intérieur. Théta se retourna le cœur lourd. Parler avec son "grand-frère" lui faisait toujours du bien, il oubliait tous avec lui. Mais une fois seul, ses pensées noires revenaient et aucune chance de sans débarrasser. Thétha soupira et prit le chemin du retour mais lorsqu'il traversa le parc et passa sur le pont qui le rejoint à la ville, le garçon aux cheveux bruns prit un détour et descendit vers le fleuve. Une longue berge faite d'herbe longeait le fleuve et Thétha s'y arrêta. Il regarda longuement l'eau, debout. Cependant, la fatigue de la journée l'obligea à s'asseoir à même le sol. Ne trouvant pas le confort désiré, l'ado s'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche de la nuit tombante. Un vent légèrement frisquet soufflait mais, Thétha trouva ceci agréable. L'air lui permit de remettre ses réflexions en places ,ne l'ayant pas quittés, dans l'ordre.

Sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur sa vrai "nature", son vrai passé. A part quelques petits détails mineurs, l'histoire en toute simplicité. Elle lui avait juste raconter qu'il existait un homme nommé le docteur qui était dans un autre univers où elle était née ainsi que Jackie. Un jour il eu la guerre et une femme prénommé Donna, permit au docteur de se dédoubler. Ce qui donna son père, John moitié humain, moitié seigneur du temps. Elle avait dû rester avec John ,car le docteur ne pouvait pas la garder avec lui. Rose lui avait également expliquée ce qu'était un seigneur du temps sans les détails. Le fait qu'il est deux cœurs et tout le tralala. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il avait deux cœurs, sa mère lui avait dit que c'était une mal formation. Thétha souri à ce souvenir. Jackie lui avait tout expliquée. Le fait qu'il est deux cœurs signifiait qu'il était un seigneur du temps, il n'avait pas le même ADN que les humains également, il avait une mémoire exceptionnelle et, pouvait apprendre bien plus que quelqu'un de normal. Cependant, il avait quand même une part d'humain en lui. Il vieillirait comme un humain malgré ses deux cœurs. Jackie lui avait expliquée également que lorsque le Docteur reviendrait, il sentirait sa présence et saurait immédiatement qu'il était son fils biologique. C'est de cela qu'il avait peur. Car s'il revenait cela signifiait que le cosmos était en danger. La faille que Torchwwod avait localisé, l'entreprise de textile exterminé, les constellations en moins, cela indiquait que quelque chose se préparait. Thétha pouvait le sentir. Avoir du si beau temps au mois de mars était louche comme la gèle en Guadeloupe. Le garçon souffla, il se posait tant de questions à propos de tout cela, pourquoi sa mère ne lui disait-elle pas la vérité ? Ce serait tellement plus simple !

Thétha fût sorti de ses pensées par son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche. Depuis la sortie des cours il ne l'avais regardé et fut étonné lorsqu'il vu l'heure. 23H50 ! Sa mère allait le tuer ainsi que son père. Son portable indiquait qu'il avait une quinzaine d'appelles manqués, tous de sa mère et, plus de vingt messages, également de celle-ci. Sur ses messages apparaissaient l'inquiétude. Thétha soupira et décida de la rappeler. Il fit le numéro et à peine une sonnerie faite, Rose décrocha :

- Thétha ?

- Oui maman c'est moi.

- Thétha où est tu passés ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Ton père et moi avons eu tellement peur !

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais bien. J'étais avec Tonny jusqu'à huit heures, puis j'ai dû réfléchir et je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure.

- Mais si je m'inquiète, nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle ! Nous avons appelés Tonny, lui aussi pensait que tu étais rentré !

- Je viens de te le dire je devais réfléchir !

- Réfléchir à quoi ? A ton comportement avec ton professeur d'histoire ou alors à ton bulletin du deuxième trimestre ?

- Maman pas maintenant tu veux ?

- Thétha nous avons appelés la police, en ce moment même ils te cherchent...

- Et ils m'ont trouvés, je les vois. Bon je te laisse à tout de suite.

Thétha racrocha sans plus attendre et vit les policiers s'approchaient de lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eu avec un sourire d'excuse. Un homme l'interpella.

- Tu es Thétha Smith ?

- Si c'est lui que vous cherchez vous l'avez trouvés !

- Que t'as t-il prit gamin! Tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude!

- Je sais, je viens d'avoir ma mère au téléphone.

- Bien, allez viens on te ramène chez toi. Sache que tu vas te faire enguirlander !

- Je sais...

Thétha les suivi le long du pont et grimpa dans la voiture des policiers. Cela ne prit que dix minutes pour le ramener cher lui. Dans la voiture aucun mot ne fut échangés bien que les policiers lui posèrent multiples questions. Les hommes l'escortèrent jusqu'à sa porte et frappèrent à celle-ci. Sa mère ouvrit. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle avait dû pleurer. Tout d'un coup le garçon se sentit peu fier de lui. Il aurait dû la prévenir. Thétha ne s'occupa plus des policiers et rentra sans regarder n'y son père qui le regardait avec un air dur, n'y adressa la parole à sa mère qui le laissa passait sans rien dire. Il monta dans sa chambre, la verrouilla et jeta son sac de cours dans un coin de la pièce. Il alla dans sa salle de bain, prit une bonne douche brulante d'une vingtaine de minutes le temps de s'habituer à l'eau puis passa à l'eau gelée d'un geste brusque du poignet. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir tellement le changement était brutal. Théta attendit que son corps lui disent qu'il en avait assez du froid pour sortir de la douche, se sécha puis se mit en caleçon et tee-shirt. Il ferma son volet et ouvrit sa fenêtre malgré le froid de la nuit. Le garçon alla se coucher se mettant sous ses couettes chaudes, puis ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne fût point long à venir mais, la durée de celui-ci était beaucoup moins sur.


	2. Chapter 2

Donc comme promis voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je le trouve un peu long mais bon... Je sais qu'il y a des fautes, s'il y a une bêta-reader qui a le temps et qui aime bien mon histoire, je dirais oui à toutes propositions... Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Rose assura aux policiers qu'elle passerait le lendemain au commissariat pour signer toute la paperasse concernant la disparition de Thétha. Elle serra la main au chef de l'équipe, les remercia et une fois qu'ils furent partit, la jeune femme ferma la porte d'entrée en soupirant. Une fois celle-ci close, Rose appuya sa tête sur le battant de la porte et souffla une fois encore. Elle avait eu tellement peur ! Peur pour son seul et unique fils ! Peur de le perdre, peur que les évènements étranges qui se passaient dans le monde soit l'auteur de sa disparition. Lorsqu'elle s'était aperçût le retard de son mini homme, la jeune blonde ne s'était point inquiétée, elle savait que Thétha se balader souvent avec son oncle Tonny dans la ville. Ils allaient boire un coup au bars de Tania, une amie qu'elle s'était faîtes lors de son arrivée dans ce nouveau univers, ou alors, ils allaient à la galerie s'achetaient deux trois trois bricoles, mais surtout des vêtements. Pourtant Thétha avait ce qu'il fallait, Rose savait que son frère en était pour quelque chose. La jeune femme n'en voulait pas à son fils de rentrer plus tard après les cours, elle savait que Thétha n'était pas très en forme en ce moment et qu'il avait besoin de respirer. Malgré tout Rose ne savait pas le moins du monde pourquoi son fils était peu heureux et, le simple fait qu'elle commence à lui en parler, Thétha s'énervé et, se refermé comme une coquille, tout comme son père. Mais cette fois-ci son retard était bien trop long et, lorsque le clocher de la ville avait sonné vingt et une heure, Rose avait été prise d'une légère inquiétude. Elle avait tout d'abord appelée Tonny pour savoir si lui et Thétha étaient toujours ensemble mais, son frère lui avait répondu qu'ils s'étaient quittés il y avait de cela une heure. Paniquer pour de bon, la jeune femme avait encore une fois appelée son fils qui ne répondait pas malgré ses multiples messages et avait alors prévenue John et celui-ci avait quitté immédiatement Torchwood. Il avait réussi à la calmer et la persuader d'appeler la police alors que dix heures trente sonnaient dans le salon. Rose avait été tellement inquiète qu'elle en pleurée encore.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna elle s'était ruée dessus, est un grand soulagement était alors apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de son garçon au bout du fil. Après que Thétha est raccroché, Rose avait bondit dans les bras de John pleurant de soulagement. Celui-ci l'avait serré très fort dans ses bras comprenant que sa femme avait besoin de réconfort. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et la jeune femme le savait. Son homme cependant n'avait pas dit mot sur le comportement de son fils, elle savait qu'il était énervé par l'attitude instable de son garçon. Lors de ces débordements, John restait de marbre avec un regard froid. Quand les policiers ramenèrent Thétha, Rose fût touchée par le comportement de son fils envers John et elle. Il avait foncé dans sa chambre sans aucune parole, sans aucune excuse, sans aucuns regards pour eux.

Quant à John, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il était à Torchwood travaillant avec la même équipe que dans l'autre univers, c'est-à dire, Jack, Gwen, Ianto et Martha qui travaillait également pour Unite. L'homme avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait comprit que les doubles des compagnons du Doctor faisaient la même chose que dans l'autre univers. C'était avec plaisir qu'il avait recommencé à travailler avec eux. Jusqu'aux jours où ils avaient découverts qu'une fissure dans le vortex c'était faîtes. C'est pourquoi John restait quelques jours à Torchwood ne rentrant pas chez lui le soir. Cette fissure était un cas d'urgence. Mais ce Vendredi soir, il dût rentrer précipitamment. La fin d'après-midi s'était annoncé calme pour John. Aucune étrangeté ne c'était produit dans la journée et après avoir contrôlé les satellites, Jack et lui avaient discutés de tous et de rien. Ensuite sa douce moitié l'avait contactée. L'homme attendait ce moment avec impatiente dans la journée. Ne pas voir sa famille était dure pour lui et, il adoré les coups de fil de sa femme, c'était les minutes les plus importantes de sa journée. Il était six heures lorsqu'elle l'avait appelée et après lui avoir parlée de sa journée, elle lui avait dit que Thétha était en retard et qu'il était sûrement parti "traîner" avec Tonny . Que le lycée l'avait appelé car, Thétha s'était fait coller cinq heures le mercredi. John avait soupiré et dit à Rose qu'il s'en occuperait lorsqu'il rentrerait. La soirée pointait le bout de son nez, vingt et une heure sonnait. John devant l'écran de surveillance fût retiré de son travail par Jack qui lui tendait le téléphone en lui disant que c'était Rose et que cela était une urgence. Sa femme était en pleure au bout du fil et il eut du mal à la comprendre, elle hoquetait et bafouillait. Mais lorsqu'il la comprit son sang se glaça. Son fils n'était pas rentré ! Il n'eut nul besoin d'en savoir plus pour partir en vitesse. Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui, ce qu'il vu lui déchira le cœur. Sa femme était assise sur le canapé les jambes rempliaient sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle pleurait encore. John l'avait directement prise dans ses bras. Après un dur moment il avait réussi à la calmer et, il avait appelé la police. L'homme ruminait à l'intérieur de lui. Thétha enchaînait bêtises sur bêtises malgré les punitions qu'il lui donnait. Son fils ne s'en rendait pas compte mais, il faisait beaucoup de peine à sa mère et John détestait voir Rose dans des états pareilles.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, John se retint de prendre l'appareil et de disputer Thétha là de suite, mais il laissa faire son amour qui avait besoin de se rassurer en parlant à leur fils. Ensuite elle s'était logée dans ses bras en pleurant de soulagement.

Assit dans le canapé John et Rose attendaient la police et lorsque la jeune femme entendit les portières de voitures elle alla directement dehors. Quant-à John, il resta debout et regarda son fils d'un air froid monter dans sa chambre. Il ne dirait rien ce soir trop fatigué de sa journée mais ,demain une discussion s'imposait avec Thétha. Son regard se tourna vers Rose qui fermait la porte d'entrée. Il vu le désarrois de celle qui le faisait vivre. Il soupira de tristesse et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Rose senti deux bras fins mais, musclés attirer son dos contre un torse chaud où un seul cœur battait. Ces deux bras l'entoura en prenant ses mains qu'ils déposa sur son ventre plat, recouverts par d'autre mains plus larges. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre John, déposa le haut de sa tête dans le cou de son homme puis ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa bercer dans ses bras, alors que l'homme lui embrassait le front tout en faisant des petits cercles sur son ventre. Sa femme avait besoin de réconfort. Depuis la naissance de Thétha et, qu'ils surent que leur fils avait l'ADN du doctor, Rose était devenue fragile lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur fils. Elle avait horriblement peur qu'il sache sa vrai origine et, qu'il ne veuille partir avec le doctor. Sa femme avait peur de perdre leur unique fils qui était si cher à leurs yeux. C'était leur vie, la preuve de leur amour, leur soleil, il était tout pour eux et de savoir que Thétha pourrait partir du jour au lendemain les effrayaient.

Le couple se laissèrent aller quelques minutes profitant l'un de l'autre, remettant leurs esprits à l'endroit après cette fin de soirée mouvementée. Voyant que Rose commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras, John la guida jusqu'à leur canapé et la laissa poser sa tête sur ses genoux alors qu'elle s'allongeait de tout son long sur les coussins. Il lui caressa ses cheveux blonds d'une tendresse infinie. D'une voix douce il prit la parole:

" Tu es épuisée...

Rose ouvrit ses yeux pour laisser transparaitre un regard tendre envers son homme. Elle aimait beaucoup le coté très protecteur de John malgré que cela pouvait l'énerver légèrement lorsqu'il voulait trop la protéger. Elle passa la paume de sa main contre la joue de l'homme.

- Non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée ce qui est normal après une journée comme celle-ci.

- Tu es impossible, tu tomberais de sommeil à ne plus ouvrirent les yeux et tu me dirais que non, tu es en pleine forme !

- Après dix-sept ans de vie commune avec toi, je commence à prendre tes mauvaises habitudes.

John lui fit un regard doux avec ce petit sourire narquois que Rose aimait tant, il abaissa sa tête pour l'embrasser. Il l'aimait tellement ce petit bout de femme ! Son petit bout de femme ! Comment avait-il fait pour attendre autant de temps avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait sur la baie du méchant loup ! Il se demandait surtout, comment le Docteur avait-il fait pour ne pas tomber dans les griffes de Rose Tyler ! Après le départ du Docteur du monde parallèle, Rose et lui avait eu beaucoup de mal à se trouver. La jeune femme c'était renfermée sur elle même, ils ne s'étaient plus parlés pendant un certain temps, n'osant parler à l'autre, ayant peur d'être rejeté. John souri.

- Tu te souviens, fit-il, de ce jour où nous avons eu cette grande conversation qui nous a amenés à ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

Rose lui fit un sourire des plus enjoliveurs et répondit :

- Nous étions le... Le 16 Août , je me rappelle qu'il faisait une chaleur insupportable ce jour -ci. Tonny avait à peine deux ans et petit monstre qu'il était, il voulait aller jouer dehors. Alors je suis allée avec lui dans le jardin, nous avons joués au loup et après dix minutes à peine la crapule était déjà fatiguée alors nous nous sommes mis assis et je me suis mise à lui raconter des histoires. Tonny c'est endormi contre moi et part cette occasion j'ai réfléchi à notre situation comme je le faisais des centaines de fois par jour. Mais, un homme, l'homme de mes pensées est arrivé et a interrompu mes réflexions me m'étant très très mal-à l'aise.

John ria quelque peu et continua :

- Hum... Oui je me rappelle cet air froid que tu prenais à chaque fois je te regardais. D'ailleurs, cela me dissuadait perpétuellement à te parler lorsque tu me faisais ce regard-ci. Mais, je crois que ce jours-là, en te voyant avec Tonny dans tes bras, ton regard m'a... Poussé à venir te parler. Je me suis dis que nous faisions une énorme bêtise en ce repoussant l'un l'autre comme nous le faisions et que la chance que tu tiennes notre enfant dans tes bras m'a germé dans l'esprit. Je ne devais pas laisser cette opportunité nous passer sous le nez. C'est pourquoi je me suis assis à coté de toi et, que j'ai commencé à te parler, à t'avouer ce que le docteur ne t'avait jamais dit. Mes sentiments les plus profonds, mon désir d'être avec toi vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, de vieillir dans tes bras, de voir grandir nos enfants... Puis voyant que tu ne me regardais toujours pas, je te l'ai dis... Son nom, mon vrai nom. Ce nom que tu voulais tant savoir, je te l'ai dis et à ce moment tu as tourné la tête et tu m'as dis...

Rose le coupa en se relevant et en se mettant à califourchon sur les genoux de John. Elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter, enfin qu'elle puisse continuer :

- C'est un beau prénom pour notre premier enfant, non ?

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant heureux que ce jour-ci. Ensuite on s'est embrassés, tu as ramenés Tonny à la maison de tes parents. Je crois même que ta mère c'est aperçu de quelque chose ce jour-ci car, elle n'a rien dit et nous à laisser filés dans ta chambre sans intervenir. Enfin bref, nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Je me souviens ensuite...

- Que je t'ai dis que je ne voulais en aucun cas être séparé de toi une seconde fois. John pinça légèrement les côtes de sa compagne qui ria aux éclats.

- Madame Smith cessez de me couper dans ma narration !

- Il n'empêche qu'ensuite Monsieur Smith a été très surpris lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je portais notre premier enfant trois mois seulement après notre conversation. Il sait vite empressé de faire la chambre de notre bébé après avoir su qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon et le 26 mars alors qu'il ne restait deux mois avant la naissance du petit monstre. L'hôpital avait alors annoncé qu'il aller falloir faire sortir le bébé prématurément.

Rose ria doucement et continua :

- Je me rappelle, la panique qui t'a pris après cette annonce. Tu étais plus angoissé que moi à l'idée que notre petit garçon naisse avant le mois prévu. Cela étant dit, le 30 mars en fin de journée, les premiers cris de notre petit bout d'homme retentirent dans la maternité et, d'un simple regard et en même temps nous avons dit...

- Hello Thétha Smith, coupa John.

- Hé ! Pourquoi m'as-tu coupés ! Fit-elle tout en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de John en riant.

- Moi aussi j'ai le droit de te couper après tout !

- Tu ne payes rien pour attendre vile créature !

- Mais je t'attends avec impatiente ma chérie !

- Ma vengeance sera terrible !

John fit d'ignorer Rose et continua :

- Ensuite, je t'ai demandé en mariage alors que Thétha n'avait que trois ans. Et nous voilà maintenant seize ans plus tard. Le temps est passé si vite.

- Thétha a grandi tellement vite !

Hum... En parlant de Thétha... Ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait... Lui dire la vérité ?

Le regard de Rose changea du tout au tout. Son regard doux devint triste et dure. Non, elle ne voulait point dire la vérité à son fils ! Il était encore jeune, puis avec les évènements étranges qui se passaient dans le monde, Rose ne pouvait se permettre d'avouer que Thétha était le fils biologique du Docteur. Que se passerait-il si un jour celui-ci revenait dans leur monde par la faille qui se créer de jour en jour ? Qu'adviendrait-il de son fils ?

Rose descendit des genoux de John pour s'asseoir à coté de lui les jambes repliaient sous elle.

- Non John, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache il n'a pas à le savoir. Tu es son père ! Son vrai père et rien ne changera cela !

- Je sais Rose mais que tu ne le veuilles ou non, Thétha a l' ADN du Docteur et, rien n'y changera, c'est comme ça. Et je pense qu'il faudrait lui dire avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que nous.

-Il est or de questions qu'il sache cela pour l'instant ! Et je ne vois pas qui pourrait le lui dire. Les seules qui le sachent sont ma mère, mon père, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Martha, les médecins de Unite et de Torchwood. Non John s'il te plais, laisse encore à Thétha son innocence encore quelques années.

Très bien Rose mais, demain il faut que l'on remette les pendules à l'heure. Cela ne peut plus durer. Thétha enchaîne bêtises sur bêtises en ce moment. Il a était renvoyé cinq jours du lycée, a eu plusieurs heures de retenues. Il avait 18 de moyenne, il est descendu à 9 ! Sachant très bien qu'il a l'intelligence d'un seigneur du temps, c'est de la fainéantise !

Rose soupira, se rapprocha de John et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme. Elle fit :

- Thétha ne va pas très bien en ce moment, surtout depuis une semaine. J'essaie de lui parler mais, il se renferme et ne parle plus de la journée.

- La n'est pas la question Rose, Thétha abuse de notre confiance. Il ne rentre plus aux heures que l'on lui donne. C'est vingt heures maximum et, il rentre à quelle heure ? A minuit ramené par les policiers ! Non vraiment Rose, demain il faut que l'on lui parle, ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de continuer comme il le fait. Tu lui as confisqué son argent de poche la semaine dernière, cela n'a pas marché, il faut trouver quelque chose d'autre.

- Et que proposes-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas... On peut fermer la salle de musique. Il sera puni de sa passion, s'il faut le punir comme cela pour qu'il comprenne.

- C'est- à dire, plus de guitare, plus de batterie, plus de piano...

- Exactement.

Rose réfléchie à ceci. Son fils allait être sur les rognes, mais s'il fallait ceci pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

- Je pense que...; fit-elle; qu'il faudrait restreindre l'heure de sorti, à aller même jusqu'à lui interdire de sortir après les cours..

- Aussi oui... Donc, demain on lui parlera de tout ça. Puni de musique, interdiction de sorti après les cours, il revient immédiatement à la maison et, je vais même rajouter : il s'installe dans le salon et il n'y bouge pas tant que les devoirs ne sont pas fait et les leçons apprissent.

Rose hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

- S'il lui faut ceci pour que tout s'arrange; fit-elle.

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on le serre sinon il va chuter encore plus.

- J'en suis consciente...

John embrassa le front de sa compagne et se leva doucement. Il tendit sa main vers Rose pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Tout deux montèrent. Cependant, Rose s'arrêta avant sa chambre, alors que John allait déjà sous la douche. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte sans bruit. La lumière du couloir qui rentrait dans la chambre ne laissait qu'apercevoir une silhouette dans un lit recroquevillée sur elle-même. Rose regarda son fils dormir. Une légère brise lui arriva au visage et la jeune femme regarda la fenêtre. Celle-ci était grande ouverte. Rose ne s'en inquiéta pas. Thétha avait toujours eu pour habitude d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Il avait toujours trop chaud et jamais froid. La jeune femme rentra à pas de loup dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Elle caressa le haut de la tête de son fils et embrassa son front doucement. Il avait tellement changé ! Petit garçon plein de vie il était, jeune homme froid et distant il était devenu. Rose regarda son fils une dernière fois avec un regard nostalgique. Elle se retourna pour sortir lorsqu'elle sursauta se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier et réveiller Thétha.

- John..., murmura Rose, tu m'as fait peur.

- Rose, que-ce-passe-t-il ? Arrêtes de t'en faire tout va bien se passer.

-... Rien, je voulais juste voir si Thétha dormait voilà tout. Fit-elle contournant John pour sortir de la chambre.

Celui-ci soupira et sortir également fermant la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il rentra dans leur chambre, John entendit l'eau coulée de la salle de bain, il regarda la porte tristement. Rose allait mal lorsque Thétha avait un problème ou lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Et le punir comme ils allaient le faire le lendemain lui faisait mal au cœur pour son fils.

John se coucha et une demie heure après, Rose le rejoignis. Elle se blottie contre lui alors qu'il entourait ses bras autour de son corps fin. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, les conduisant vers d'autre jour encore plus dure que celui-ci.


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, hello ! Je voudrais m'excuser pour cette longuuueeee attente de neuf mois, je n'ai pas d'excuses, enfin si mais, elle est tellement banale que personne ne me croira, mais bon les cours passent avant et ayant le bas en fin d'année j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mes études. M'enfin Voilà un chapitre tout neuf tout frais. J'avoue qu'après avoir vu la saison 5 et 6 de doctor who et de cette nouvelle intrigue avec River Song j'ai décroché de Ten. Mais il ne m'a fallu qu'un épisode de Ten pour me remettre dans le bain !

Bref fini le blabla place au chapitre qui est bien malgré court je trouve m'enfin...

Je remercie Skarine et Tiphina de leurs reviews, elles me font très plaisir !

Skarine : Ne t'en fais pas, j'écris cette histoire pour mon plaisir et pas seulement pour les reviews même si quelques review me ferais plaisir !^^

* * *

Il avait froid, très froid, trop froid. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir aussi froid. C'était simple, il n'avait jamais froid et pourtant c'était le cas. Ce paysage aussi paradisiaque soit-il ne pouvait être à ce point gelé. La neige n'avait point sa place sur cette île et pourtant, il y en avait. D'ordinaire les passants de cette galerie marchande devraient être en mouvements, marcher, courir, parler, crier, hurler, rire, manger, boire, regarder les femmes, regarder les hommes... Cependant, hommes, femmes et enfants ne bougeaient guérent. Leur peau aussi bronzé soit-elle n'était plus que pâle, blanchâtre, gelée. La physionomie de l'homme devait être que chaque être humain, hommes, femmes ou enfants devaient avoir, dans leurs globes oculaires, deux yeux. Alors, pourquoi ces personnes n'en avaient-ils pas ? Tout simplement parce que la vie était partie, avait disparu de leur corps, donnant une vision affreuse de cette île paradisiaque. Le silence imposait par ces morts ce dissipa par un cri. Un simple hurlement mais, portant toutes les souffrances du monde. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, puis une douleur lancinante s'insinua en lui, ses entrailles se tordaient, se consumaient, une impression de calcination intérieure se propageait en lui. Cet incendie lui déchirait les muscles, lui cassait les os, s'imprimait jusqu'à sa tête. Une douleur effroyable s'infiltrait dans son cerveau, lancinante, piquante, intenable... Sa vue se troublait tellement ce feu lui brûlait. Un liquide s'écoulait sur ses joues, ce n'était point de la sueur, ni des larmes, c'était tout simplement son âme qui s'échappait de ses yeux sombres. Une litanie de mot se bousculaient dans son cerveau formant une phrase simple mais, tellement terrible pour son âme qu'il essayait de garder secret au monde depuis maintenant quinze ans. Ses cœurs saignés d'entendre cette phrase, il ne mourrait pas de la douleur physique qui se propageait en lui mais, de la douleur mentale. Comment une phrase pouvait-elle détruire un homme ? Pourquoi cette phrase revenait-elle sens cesse dans son esprit. Pourquoi des images de souffrances s'imposaient-elles à lui. Pourquoi voyait-il sa famille, ses amis et, l'autre hurlaient de douleur, pourquoi les voyaient-ils se décomposer lentement. Pourquoi lui disaient-ils ceci, Thêtha ne voulait plus l'entendre, il voulait disparaître à jamais, il voulait mourir et ne plus voir sur leur visage cette peur, cette tristesse et cette... Il voulait partir, courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu'à ce que ses membres se cassent sous l'effet de l'effort, il voulait sauter d'une falaise et s'aplatir contre les rochers qui lui permettraient de ne plus ressentir cette douleur effroyable. Il voulait mourir mais, cela lui était impossible, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était figé en attendant son heure, en attendant que la mort veuille de lui, mais pendant cette attente il mourrait de l'intérieur, il mourrait à cause de cette phrase, cette douloureuse phrase qu'il le tuait à petit feu, cette phrase...

« C'est toi qui nous tue Thêtha, c'est toi qui es responsable, c'est toi et toi seul. Vois-tu comme nous brûlons, vois-tu ce que tu nous fais, vois-tu... »

Le choc du parquet froid et dur contre sa tête le réveilla. Une affreuse sensation de nausée s'empara de lui alors qu'il se redressait avec difficulté. Le jeune homme réalisa qu'il était tombé de son lit pendant son cauchemar. Et quel affreux cauchemar cela avait été. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait mais, jamais, ô grand jamais cela n'avait été aussi réel. Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille sensation de mal-être. Toutes ces sensations de douleurs s'insinuant en lui comme de l'eau s'insinuant dans les entrailles de la terre. Avec difficulté Thêtha colla son dos contre le mur essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux collés sur son front trempé de sueur en tentant d'oublier la bile qui montait dans sa gorge. Bien malgré lui la nausée fût plus forte que lui et bien qu'il essaya aussi rapidement que ses forces pouvaient lui permettre d'atteindre la salle de bain, le peu de choses que Thêtha avait dans l'estomac se déversa sur le sol au centre de la pièce. Une fois que son estomac est cessé de se contracter, le jeune homme à genoux par terre se déplaça pour que sa tête puisse reposer contre le mur. Il souffla un grand coup tentant de calmer les battements irréguliers de ses deux cœurs et les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Avec difficulté il se redressa et se stabilisa sur ses jambes flageolantes. Doucement il se dirigea vers la salle de bain prendre le nécessaire pour nettoyer sa bile sur le sol. Une fois fait, Thêtha se déshabilla et prit une douche tel un zombi, son cauchemar encore en tête. Même réveillé, les sensations étaient présentes et même plus fortes. Les images étaient plus nettes, plus détaillées, il les revivaient sans cesse.

Une fois que son corps eu assez de l'eau froide coulant sur sa peau, le garçon sorti de sa douche, se sécha et regarda pour la première fois l'heure. Quatre heures du matin. Il soupira, il n'avait dormi que trois heures cette nuit, comme d'habitude. Thêtha ouvrit son volet. Il faisait encore nuit à cette heure mais, la chaleur peu habituel d'un mois de mars vint chatouiller sa peau. Levant les yeux, il regarda les étoiles, comme tout bon Smith il connaissait les constellations par cœur et il fût soulagé de voir qu'aucune n'avait disparu pendant la nuit. Après quelques minutes de contemplation il s'habilla de façon à ce qu'il puisse être à-l'aise pendant son sport matinal. Il mit un Marcel et un short, enfila ses baskets, mit une bouteille d'eau dans son sac, enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et enfin pris son ballon de basket. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, Thêtha sorti de chez lui.

En cette heure si matinal, Londres était calme et silencieux. D'un bon pas le jeune homme se mit à courir en dribblant régulièrement avec son ballon. Une fois sortie de la ville, il prit un petit sentier. Son allure accéléra, il se mit à courir plus vite, arrêtant de frapper son ballon contre le sol. Après cinq kilomètres, ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer mais, il ne s'arrêta guère. La douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui s'écoulait en même tant que la sueur qui coulait de son front. La peur accumulée se transformait en énergie, en une sorte de rage positive. Il devait courir, courir, toujours courir, avoir un but, ne pas le lâcher, y parvenir quel qu'en soit le prix. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues rougis par l'effort. Il voulait hurler, hurler pour évacuer ce reste de peur qui restait enfoui. Alors, il hurla et, accéléra encore plus sa course. Ses muscles le faisait souffrir mais, la douleur physique n'était rien comparé à sa douleur intérieure. Un panneau lui indiqua qu'il avait dépassé les dix kilomètres, il bifurqua donc dans la forêt grimpant une colline raide en courant toujours plus vite. Des ronces s'agrippaient à lui, mutilants ses jambes et ses bras mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ce n'est qu'une fois en haut de la colline que Thêtha à bout de force se stoppa. Il avait l'impression que ses cœurs allaient exploser, que ses muscles allaient céder sous son poids mais, il avait atteint son but et après vingt kilomètres il se sentait vidé de toute sensations. Il n'était plus que coquille vide. D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers un arbre, son arbre, déposa son ballon et son sac et se mit assis contre le végétal.

La nuit était encore présente mais, il connaissait les lieux comme le fond de sa poche. C'était devenu son jardin secret, personne n'y mettait les pieds. Et seul Thêtha connaissait la beauté du lieu au lever du soleil. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et un sourire discret éclaira son visage. Plus que quelques minutes. En attendant il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits de la forêt. Le premier chant d'oiseau lui fît rouvrir les yeux et le spectacle commença.

Devant lui s'étendait un magnifique lac bordés de sapins. Étant en hauteur, le jeune homme voyait le reste d'étoiles se refléter dans l'eau mais, les premières lueurs du soleil les fît disparaitre. Une lueur orangé remplaça le ciel opaque, les branches des sapins éclairés par les rayons du soleil formés sur la surface du lac des milliers de lumières, c'était comme des fées flottant sur l'eau. Les poissons réveillés par le soleil, bondissaient or de l'eau accueillant les premiers rayons du soleil. Les oiseaux chantés de merveilleuses mélodies rendant visites aux sapins. La nature se réveillait calmement, dans une harmonie parfaite, la plénitude faisait le charme de cet endroit rendu magique par l'astre.

Thêtha n'aurait raté ceci pour rien au monde. Il adorait ce calme, il se sentait moins vulnérable, il avait l'impression de faire parti de cet éveil, de faire partie de cette faune. Ici, il était à sa place. Ses peurs, ses doutes, ses frustrations, sa colère, sa rage, s'envolaient lors de cet éveil. Il était heureux ici. La solitude lui faisait du bien. Il savait qu'il était devenu trop solitaire, trop renfermé envers les autres. Mais il n'avait rien vue venir. Ces traits de caractères étaient venus petit à petit, mois par mois, an par an. Il n'en avait pas eu conscience, il s'était enfouie sous sa douleur, sous ses peurs. Et aujourd'hui il était plus seul que jamais. Oh bien sûr il y avait Tonny et ses parents qui essayaient de le rendre moins solitaire, mais plus il grandissait et plus il sombrait. En réalité il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Il sentait que quelque chose de terrible se préparait et ce depuis des années. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, cela le mangeait de l'intérieur. Il ressentait en permanence un mal-aise, un mal-aise que l'univers lui transmettait, c'était comme si la douleur qu'il subissait lui était transmit, que le cosmos le suppliait de l'aider, de faire quelque chose. Comme si la souffrance de l'espace et du temps se déversait en lui chaque jour un peu plus. Ses cauchemars ce faisaient de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus réaliste, il les ressentaient comme un message, un message du cosmos, un message d'avertissement. Et malgré ses efforts pour passer outre, le mal-être revenait au galop et, il était aujourd'hui plus présent que jamais.

Thêtha se releva à la hâte, une peur inconnue s'insinuait en lui. Le bien-être qui l'avait habité quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu laissant place à son ennemi: la peur et l'effroi. Il ramassa ses affaires et se remit à courir aussi vite qui le put. Cette fois la peur guidée ses pas. Il ne savait d'où t-elle provenait mais, il la ressentait indéniablement. Il se retournait sans arrêt, une impression que quelqu'un le suivait lui tordait les entrailles. Le panneau qui informait qu'il restait dix kilomètres avant la ville rentra dans sa visions. D'habitude ces dix kilomètres étaient peu pour lui mais, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre lui hurler que dix kilomètres étaient beaucoup trop. Il voulait rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, être en compagnie de quelqu'un, voir son père, sa mère. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et, cette sensation d'être suivi le persuadé de son pressentiment. Il ne courrait pas assez vite, son sac et son ballon l'encombraient, dans un geste de peur il les laissa tomber à terre, les abandonnant dans la forêt. D e ses deux bras, le garçon se mit à courir plus vite, de toutes ses forces, il n'en pouvait plus, son effroi lui pompé toute son énergie. En se retournant il trébucha, tombant sur un rocher tranchant. Ne faisant pas attention à sa jambe, à son bras et à sa joue ouvertent il se remit en course se fichant de la douleur. Des larmes de peur coulèrent sur ses joues rougit par l'effort pour l'une et rougis pas le sang pour l'autre. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. La ville fît son apparition, un brin de soulagement souleva son cœur, il y était, plus que quelques kilomètres. En quittant le sentier un pressentiment lui étouffa le torax et plus il s'approchait de Londres et plus ce sentiment était pesant. Malgré qu'il soit arrivé en ville Thêtha ne ralentit pas son allure. Les matinaux le regardaient passer avec dégout et frayeur. Le sang lui inondé le visage, son short blanc était immaculé de sang également. Le garçon n'y fit guère attention tout ce qui comptait était ce sentiment de mal-être. Arrivant chez lui, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermé. Il paniquait, il sentait la chose s'approcher de lui de plus en plus, il ferma les yeux pendant deux secondes, deux secondes où son sang se glaça.

- Tonny... Souffla-t-il avec peur.

Alors, de ses dernières forces il courru le plus vite possible chez ses grands-parents, il fallait qu'il arrive à temps. Qu'il arrive avant le drame, avant que ce pressentiment ne se réalise, qu'il arrive avant eux... La maison des Tyler n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'il se figea. C'était impossible, cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Au-dessus de lui une faille de couleur blanc lumineuse s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, des cris lui parvenaient aux oreilles. (1)

- Non... ce n'est pas possible, non...

Thêtha se remit à courir jusqu'à arriver à la propriété des Tyler. La première chose qu'il vit fût les gendarmes puis les pompiers, puis il vit sa mère dans les bras de son père pleurant à chaude larmes. Les policiers avaient barricadés la maison pour que personne n'y entre. Autour de la banderole de sécurité il vit toute sa famille sauf...

- NON ! TONNY ! TONNY !

Thêtha parti comme une flèche vers la propriété avec frayeur, il fallait qu'il le voit, il le fallait. Plusieurs hommes essayèrent de l'attraper mais, la peur décuplée ses forces et avec une détermination sans faille il réussi à entrer dans la cour. En l'apercevant, ses cœurs s'arrêtèrent, son estomac se souleva, ses jambes se dérobèrent et dans un seul cris toute sa rage, sa peur, sa tristesse se déferla.

- NON !

Thêtha tomba à terre avec devant lui la plus horrible des visions. Tonny, debout, la peur incrustée sur son visage pâle, blanc et sans yeux. Il n'était plus que coquille, plus un organe ne vivait dans son corps. Il était mort.

Thêtha senti une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, mais alors que cette personne pensait bien faire, le jeune garçon la dégagea de son épaule violemment. Il se releva, les yeux plus noir que jamais, la rage les faisant brillaient. Il se retourna et se retrouva en face de son père. Alors, la peur se transforma en violence. Et sans que personne ne s'y attende le garçon poussa violemment son père contre le sol en hurlant :

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! TOUT CA C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS QUE C'EST ARRIVE, TU M'ENTENS ! C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS QUE LA FAILLE C'EST AGRANDI ET C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE SI TONNY EST MORT ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE, CELLE DE MAMAN, DE TORCHWOOD, DE UNITE ET, DE MON P***** DE PERE BIOLOGIQUE ! MAIS VOUS CROYEZ QUOI VRAIMENT ! QUAND SURVEILLANT UN ORDINATEUR JOURS ET NUITS EMPECHERAIENT LES PETITS BONHOMMES VERTS DE DEBARQUER ! QUAND ME CACHANT LA VERITER SUR MON ETAT, SUR MON PASSER ET, MON FUTUR EMPECHERAIT TOUT CECI D'ARRIVER ! JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES, VOUS ENTENDEZ, JE VOUS HAIS, VOUS ME FAITES VOMIR AVEC VOS SALE TRONCHES DE DEFENSEUR DE LA TERRE ! JE vous déteste...

Épuisait et vide, Thêtha avait hoqueté ce dernier « je vous déteste » dans les bras de son père qui, le sentant fragile l'avait forcé à ce caler contre lui. Le menton sur la tête de son fils, John lui chuchoté des paroles réconfortantes en lui caressant les cheveux. Il sentait les larmes de son fils mouiller sa chemise, mais peut lui importait. Thêtha venait de subir un événement tragique et peu importait le passé, son fils avait besoin de lui. John embrassa le haut de sa tête et senti que Thêtha était sur le point de s'évanouir, à peine eut-il le temps de le regarder que son fils bascula en avant. L'homme le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe et le souleva en mettant un bras en dessous de ses genoux et un autre autour de sa taille. John sorti de la cour son fils dans les bras et dit à sa famille d'une voix grave :

- Rentrons.

* * *

(1) J'avoue avoir était influencé par Harry Potter ^^

Bon est bien voilà le 3eme chapitres, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, en tout cas je me suis éclaté à l'écrire arrivant parfois à me faire peur toute seule avec "Requiem for a dream" dans les oreilles :) Même si je regrette qu'il ne soit pas plus long...


End file.
